


White Shirt (fic and fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold's wears John's shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Shirt (fic and fanart)

Harold woke up to warm sunlight hitting his face. He was in John's bed, laying on soft cotton sheets with a lumpy pillow under his head. He never considered himself slothful, but maybe he would start.

He pulled blankets up to his nose and breathed in the scent of John. He knew better than most that sometimes no matter how much you loved someone you had to leave them. He was going to enjoy every moment.

He had certainly enjoyed last night when he had kissed his way down John's body. Just thinking about all the things they had done last night made him blush.

After several minutes he got up and put on his glasses. The world came into focus. John's bedroom was white; white walls and white carpet.

A small table sat next to John's bed. A lamp in the shape of a gun sat on said table.

He looked around the room for clothes and saw John white dress shirt crumpled on the floor. He picked it up, the fabric was soft and he held it to his face. The scent of John was strong; a combination of cologne and sweat.

He put the shirt on and pulled on his boxers. The shirt was missing several buttons and he wrapped it around himself. Unlike John, he wasn't comfortable walking around naked.

He walked into John's kitchen and saw John at the stove. The scent if eggs filled the air.

His normally flattened hair was messy and sticking up everywhere. He was shitless and Harold just stared at hid muscular tan back. Maybe later Harold was kiss every part of that back.

Harold went up to him and wrapped his arms around John waist. John leaned against him and Harold kissed the back of John neck.

John turned around and his eyes went wide.

'Are you wearing my shirt?'

'Why yes, Mr. Reese I am wearing your shirt. Would you prefer that I take it off?'

'Oh, yeah. I like this plan.'

John turned off the stove, leaned close and they kissed. Harold's hands came up to John's messy hair. John's hands pulled off Harold's shirt and it fell, fluttering onto the floor like a butterfly.

They continued to kiss all the way back to the bedroom. The shirt forgotten on the floor.

It stayed on the floor until later that day when John came out of the bedroom. The air cooled his naked sweat damp skin. He didn't see the point of putting clothes back on when he would just have to take them again.

He was thirsty, but being in bed with Harold was thirsty work. Work it seemed they both enjoyed.

He saw his shirt laying on the floor and he grinned as he picked up it up. He really hoped Harold wore his clothes more often. Maybe he would try wearing Harold's shirt. He could at least put one of Harold's ties around his neck.

When John went back to the bedroom he picked up Harold's tie and put it around his neck and he knotted it Harold shuddered and John grinned. He looked like someone had a tie kink. John could work with that.

  



End file.
